


Turtle Smuggling

by mythomagicallydelicious



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Kansas, Missouri - Freeform, Pug Smuggling, Smuggling, Stan's Drifter Days, Turtle Smuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagicallydelicious/pseuds/mythomagicallydelicious
Summary: How Stan got a leg up in the smuggling of live animals business to become the experienced Pug Smuggler we see today.





	Turtle Smuggling

You don’t just wake up one day and decide  _I want to smuggle pugs._  No. Not how that works.

You start small, build it up. You tumble into it, not realizing the slippery slope of animal smuggling you’re on.

It starts slow. Literally. With turtles.

Well, to be more accurate, it starts with getting your car impounded in a lot in Kansas and needing to earn cash  _fast_.

It starts when you overhear some teenagers complaining about wanting a pet turtle but it’s illegal to buy them in Kansas. And your mom won’t let you go to the Missouri side because it’s ‘too dangerous.’ (Stan snorts at that. These people don’t know true danger.)

It starts when Stan walks up and says he can get them the Missouri turtles…for a price.

In the summer of 1974, Stetson Pinefield stole turtles and their accompanying tanks from over thirty shops and sold them (illegally) on the Kansas side for four months. Made a killing on edgy wannabe punks that wanted a lame pet for whatever reason. (Turns out turtle races and gambling was just hitting the teen scene pretty big that fall).

Stan got busted but escaped custody and had two separate warrants out for him on the Kansas and Missouri side. To be safe he just avoided that border in future cross-country runs.

It started small. Turtles. But soon it grew, culminating in the experienced pug smuggler we see today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about making a mini-series of some of my sillier headcanons of what Stan got up to during his drifter days and running scams. If you're interested, please comment to let me know.


End file.
